


If i ever see you again...

by Alkatraza, Coffeemeister101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, possibly..., yaoi and smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkatraza/pseuds/Alkatraza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeemeister101/pseuds/Coffeemeister101
Summary: It started to get faster and faster, and he struggled to even get a single breath in. As he choked on the tube, the sounds that had come through to him started to fade again, before he felt it start to be pulled out. When it was completely removed he felt a mask cover his mouth and nose and he could breathe again.





	If i ever see you again...

It was dark. Too dark. There was a ringing in his ears and he could hear the sound of beeping like a heart monitor. More and more subtle sounds where breaking through the darkness. He could feel something down his throat like a tube. The beeping was getting louder and he was struggling for breath. As the beeping got louder and louder he started to choke on whatever was down his throat, as his consciousness gradually returned.  
It started to get faster and faster, and he struggled to even get a single breath in. As he choked on the tube, the sounds that had come through to him started to fade again, before he felt it start to be pulled out. When it was completely removed he felt a mask cover his mouth and nose and he could breathe again.  
The sounds of people muttering and moving around slightly broke through the ringing in his ears and replaced it. He could hear a woman calling out a name.

“-nata! -inata!”

It was incomplete and unfamiliar. It was like something was blocking his hearing. It wasn’t until a person shuffled through and asked one simple question.

“How’s Hinata doing?”

The voice was male and rung bells in his head. Though he didn’t recognise the voice it almost made his heart start racing. It was tired like the person had just woken up, and scratchy like it had been underused.  
The sound of mutterings got louder after the guy spoke. As if they were surprised about it. Nobody answered the guys question and he could feel anger start to seep of him. Before it could escalate any more than it already had he decided to try and speak.  
For some reason, he had a name come into his head. It was unfamiliar and strange, yet seemed to fit the person very well. So, without opening his eyes he tried his luck at trying to speak.

“T… o… bi…”

His voice was almost non-existent. It was worse than the male persons voice, and it hurt him to speak. The silence after he spoke was frightening.  
He rolled his head to the side to where he thought the guy was because he seemed to be the only thing he remembered. His head was fuzzy and the only thing he could come up with was to call him over there to try and figure out what was happening.

“He… re…"

More shuffling of people. He willed for his heart to not start racing as the boy walked over to him. He wiggled the tips of his fingers as he couldn’t move his hand.

“Hand…”

The guy somehow understood what he was trying to say, and he felt a hand, covered in bandages, slip into his own and squeeze gently. The bandages made his heart jump with worry. But something forced that worry back down when the guy squeezed his hand tighter.  
He peeled his eyes open and looked up at a blurry but older and unfamiliar face. He knew this was the guy that he’d called out to. So, in the first full sentence since he’d woken up he said:

“Hey, Tobio.”

And with happy tears and a warm smile on his face, Tobio replied:

“Good to see you again, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! hit me up on instagram (sillystrings789) where i will EVENTUALLY put up some pics for this fic.


End file.
